No soy tan fácil
by FunnyMagic
Summary: Lo único no normal en mi vida era mi gusto por la música, el anime y los capitulos de Fionna y Cake. Lo se, mi nombre se parece al del personaje, igual que a mis amigos; lo que causó que me llame conejita. El me llama conejita, el que puso mi vida patas para arriba. ¿Quien diría que chocandote a su mejor amiga podría encontar a tu nuevo novio...?


**Hola a todos soy Funny Magic, pero prefiero que me digan Fifi. Esta es un nuevo tipo de historia y espero que les guste. Durante la historia mi misión es que sea lo más realista posible y que ustedes, los lectores, se sientan identificados. En fin, comiencen a leer.**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (todos lo ponen, yo solo quería sentirme especial).**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES FIOLEE Y… UN POCO DE FINNCELINE.**

…**.**

Buenos días mundo, como siempre te recibo con una sonrisa y salto de la cama para dirigirme rápidamente hacia mi amada escuela. Allí me encontraré con mis amigos de clase los cuales son un gran ejemplo a seguir para mí… o al menos… eso era lo que una chica ideal diría.

Está claro yo no soy la típica chica de las películas que se levantan peinadas y súper prolijas. Para los que no me conocen yo me llamo Fionna, Fionna Murtons. Mejor trato de levantarme y dejar de hacer que narro mi vida; esas son las consecuencias de leer tanto, termino relatando mi vida como si alguien me estuviese leyendo.

Lo bueno es que era viernes. Cinco simples pasos prepararme para ir al colegio: LEVANTARSE-ACIARSE- CAMBIARSE- DESAYUNAR- COLEGIO.Y yo ya iba por el cuarto. Guau el tiempo pasa mientras relatas tu vida.

? : Fionna, te estamos esperando en el auto!

FIO (Fionna): Si Finn, ya voy.-Contesté algo irritada, no me gusta que me apuren.

Me puse mi auricular neón mientras ponía un poco de Vocaloid. A! , casi me olvido, Finn es mi hermanito mayor, solo por 1 añito. En el auto están Finn y Jessy, mamá. No, mi papá no murió como los típicos fanfics fiolee que tanto me gustan. El está de viaje, como siempre, por su trabajo de piloto. Mamá es azafata, pero esta de minis-vacaciones hasta que su avión regrese de Japón. Para ese entonces, mamá nos habrá trasladado a la casa de mis primos Jake y Catherine (Nota: Cake es Catherine, pero de cariño le dirá Cat. Por lo cual, se darán cuenta por Cat-gato).

Ups! Ya llegamos y mis amigos me están esperando en la puerta antes de formar (NOTA: Voy a ser sincera, no vivimos e Estados Unidos ni en otro lugar que tenga casilleros y todo eso por lo tanto…seamos realistas ).

MARCY (ya sabrán quien es): Hey! Fio, ¿que se cuenta de bueno? - como siempre, mi mejor amiga siempre estaba enérgica, a esas horas de la mañana no entendía como era que hacía.

FIO: Bien, gracias. Hola Bmo (NOTA: se escribe así?), Faren, Bubblegum, Greer(Princesa Grumosa ). Uff! Cada vez somos más no término de saludarlos.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (intento de timbre xD)

Fuimos a formar y después de eso todo lo común, izar la bandera, pasar a los salones, dos horas y finalmente el primer recreo.

En el recreo fue todo muy normal hasta que me choqué con una chica de anteojos llena de carpetas de plástica.

FIO: UPS, lo siento, yo…- dije nerviosa, a la vez que la ayudaba a levantar las carpetas N°6.

FIFI (Esa soy yo, si!): Esta bien, no te preocupes, total eran las carpetas de mis amigas, el karma hiso que sus carpetas se caigan, UAJAJA (risa malvada)- Me reí ante su comentario, parecía ser amigable. Tenía el pelo negro y ondulado atado en una coleta y nuestro típico uniforme: una chomba manga-corta-blanca, una pollera azul y los zapatos negros.

MAR (SHALL): Eu, Fifi! Piensas volver, o tengo que ir a buscarte?

Fifi: Gracia por ayudarme, em…

FIO: Fionna, soy Fionna.-Dije nerviosa ya que no era muy de hacer amigos y su amigo, que no estaba nada mal, se estaba acercando.

FIFI: Un placer, yo soy Funny y el ESTUPIDO! Que se está acercando es mi mejor amigo Marshall.

No creo que fue el empalagoso ¨amor a primera vista¨ pero sí creo, y hay que admitirlo, que era más que atractivo. No sé que me atraía de él sin haberlo conocido aún. Quizá era su pelo negro, que a la vista parecía sedosa, o sus característicos ojos marrones casi… yo diría ¿rojos? No sabía lo que se venía, no sabía lo que me esperaba. Ni sospechaba que mi vida iba a ser, a partir de ese punto, totalmente modificada…

…

**Y? que les pareció :3 tengo que admitir que soy nueva en esto y no puedo creer que esto lo escribí yo! . Por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean malos **** o buenos **** y también por favor dejen un review, ya que me ayuda a saber si debo seguir escribiendo o no. CHAU-CAHU. **


End file.
